


Sweet Dreams

by PlotQueen



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had no limits, and I had no doubt that he would lie his way into my bed should the urge come over him. But there were no lies needed, I invited him of my own accord the first time, and ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

I pulled my black coat on and turned back to the bed with a small, sad smile on my face. Through the darkness of the hotel room I could see him laying there, curled around a pillow and sleeping, safe and sound and afraid of nothing in his dreams.

It was always like this after I saw him. I brought him a peace he hadn’t known as a child, I guess. A peace that I could only imagine had been ripped away before he’d seen it. He was still a mystery to me, as much as I cared for him, but he didn’t know that.

This was a diversion for him, something of a game. For him, I was maybe a conquest. But I doubted anything more than he would tell me. I had my suspicions but they were only that, and no matter what he said when we made love, I couldn’t always believe him.

He was the predator, I was the prey. He had no limits, and I had no doubt that he would lie his way into my bed should the urge come over him. But there were no lies needed, I invited him of my own accord the first time, and ever after.

Sometimes it would be like tonight, I would want to see him so badly that I could taste it, and I would hunt him down if he were here in St. Louis. Sometimes he was, sometimes he wasn’t, and if he were, I would find him. If he weren’t, I would go home alone mourning the loss of love I’d been through and know through the marks that Richard and Jean-Claude were happy with their own lives.

Other times he would be the one to find me. Or wait for me at my house until I came home. He’d chastise me for not being more careful saying that he didn’t want me to be killed because I was careless, and then he would kiss me and lead me to my room.

I picked up the Browning and slid it into the shoulder holster and took a step to the bed, kneeling beside it. I stared at his sleeping face and again wondered at the peace he felt. My hands were gentle as I smoothed a blond curl back from his forehead and he rolled over and smiled at me, his pale blue eyes blinking sleepily.

 “Good night,” I said softly as I kissed first his forehead and then his lips, oh, so softly.

One of his hands stroked my cheek once and he nodded slightly. His eyes closed again and I knew he slept peacefully, no dreams, no nightmares. He trusted me with that much, his sleeping self, and I treasured that.

I stood and walked carefully and quietly to the door opening it without so much as a whisper of sound. I turned back to his sleeping form and said softly and sadly, “Sweet dreams, Edward. I know I’m not in them.”

Then I walked out of the door and closed it tightly behind me knowing that soon I’d come to him again.


End file.
